1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of locating a slit between the dents of the reed of a loom corresponding to a warp when the warp is broken during weaving and to an apparatus for locating a slit between the dents corresponding to the broken warp and for mending the broken warp to restore the normal arrangement of the warps so that the loom can be restarted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a warp is broken, a slit between the dents of the reed corresponding to the broken warp, namely, a slit between the dents through which the broken warp is to be drawn through after being mended, must be located in mending the broken warp. The applicant of the present patent application proposed previously an invention relating to the present invention in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-210045. According to this previously proposed invention, the warp adjacent to the broken warp is separated laterally from the broken warp to expand the slit formed between the dents corresponding to the broken warp and the dents corresponding to the broken warp are located through the detection of the expanded slit.
However, if the warp has a comparatively low strength and the dents have a comparatively high rigidity, the warp may possibly be broken or the slit cannot sufficiently be expanded by separating the warp laterally from the broken warp and, consequently, it is impossible to locate the dents corresponding to the broken warp correctly.